The various embodiments and aspects discussed herein relate to a sizing tool for determining a correct belt (e.g., V-belt, flat belt, timing belt, or round belt) which transmits power between two rotating shafts from among a plurality of prefabricated belts having different lengths.
In an automobile engine, construction equipment, or industrial machinery, pulleys mounted on shafts are commonly used to transfer rotational motion, power, etc. between the shafts via one or more belts. For example, in a simple belt and pulley system, a driving pulley may be connected to a driven pulley by a V-belt or other belt, such that the rotation of the driving pulley causes the driven pulley to rotate. After a period of time, belts used in pulley systems need to be replaced due to wear. For customized pulley arrangements in custom cars, equipment and machinery, the length of the belt can be approximated but it would be difficult to correctly select the one belt from a plurality of belts having different lengths.
It is preferable that the belt length be appropriately sized for the particular customized pulley arrangement. A person replacing a belt can only approximate the needed belt length and so will purchase multiple belts of varying lengths and try each of them, discarding or returning the unused ones. This is not ideal because it wastes time, money and resources.